


Suffocating

by HopePrincess



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, I will ship Jyn and Cassian forever, Last Kiss, One Shot, Rogue One Spoilers, Rogue One is just too beautiful, lots of sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopePrincess/pseuds/HopePrincess
Summary: For Jyn it was the most beautiful moment of her sad life. It left her breathless. Too bad it was so short.*A retelling of the elevator scene (with some new additions) and THAT scene that left us all crying for days. Told by Jyn's point of view. MAJOR Rogue One spoilers!! My first fanfiction ever!*





	

It was a dirty elevator, too small and too dark. Jyn could still smell  _ his  _ lingering scent which was the newly official scent of death. A part of her felt relieved he was now dead and would never tear another family apart. The rest of her was suffocating and desperately needed a breath. 

Speaking of which, she could feel Cassian’s heavy and hot breaths on her chest causing a whole different type of suffocation. They hadn’t spoken a word since he held her back from giving into her darkest desires, and now things just felt different. 

He came back for her. 

He could have (and in all honestly probably should have) left her to her own devices back on Yavin. He could have let her return to a life of running and forever wonder if the daughter of an imperial scientist was right about _ them _ . He could have lived the rest his of life blindly following a cause that had no hope in sight.

But, he didn’t. Instead, he rounded up a whole bloody crew and followed her to the depths of hell itself. He told her that he believed in her and that she was the cause worth following. He had stayed, a first in her miserable twenty-two years.

She suddenly felt an intense gaze settling on her petite but strong frame. Willing her whole body she raised her head to meet the dark eyes of Captain Cassian Andor. 

Big Mistake. 

She had expected him to be tired and beaten, finally crumbling due to the years of war under his belt. In reality, he looked strong and ready to take whatever was his. It was a look that took her breathlessness to a whole new level.

“You did it,” he muttered softly, “Today is the last day of the Empire,”

“I would be dead if it wasn’t for you,” she replied in a soft tone that betrayed just how she was feeling, “You came back,”

“Any decent human being would have done the same,” he insisted.

Jyn wanted to argue, wanted to show him that he was a good person. She wanted him to understand that what he did gave her a feeling she didn’t know she had the capability for. That when he fell off that bloody platform, her heart fell right along with him.

Instead, she inched closer, so close they were now sharing the same suffocating air. Before Cassian could react, Jyn closed the small space between them and pressed her lips to his. 

She remembered how her father that a first kiss was something a person never forgets. She remembered how Saw told her that the first kiss is what led to trouble. She remembered how her mother would tell her that a girl’s first kiss is the most gentle experience in life.

This was anything but gentle, it was sloppy and desperate. It was the words they knew they didn’t have enough time to say. It was “I love you” and “goodbye” simultaneously. It was tapping into the areas they would never get the chance to explore.

It ended far too quick as the elevator door opened. Together they staggered out to the beach as explosives filled the sky. They crawled to the edge of the shore before collapsing onto the sand. 

The sea was calm, blissfully unaware of the war going on. It gently rocked back to forth, carrying away the bits of dead flesh and derby. It soothed the burns that would forever haunt the shore. 

“Your father would be proud of you,” Cassian said, looking at her with what she was sure is devotion. He had changed so much from their first meeting. Going from a man who would kill his own to live; to helping a rebellious girl on her suicide mission. 

He grabbed her hand and gave it a soft squeeze. 

Jyn wanted to speak, but she didn’t have the chance. 

The sky became angry, it screamed as the clouds burst into flames. The horizon turned into the whole sun, and the ground below began to shake violently as her father’s masterpiece came into view. 

There would be no returning. 

They embraced, clinging onto each other as they prepared for the end.  She felt the heat of the blast come closer, Cassian’s fingers stroking her hair softly, his rapid heartbeat, and the smell of salt mixed with ash. She closed her eyes and buried her face into the crook of Cassian’s neck, she wanted her last moment to be one of peace. 

Jyn thought of the others and wondered if they were alive. Selfishly she wished that they were already long gone and would never have to suffer death by stars. She thought of the plans and how now there was hope. She also wondered how it would feel, would she simply fall into black or would she go somewhere else?  Her father would tell her that she would become part of nature and help future life thrive. Her mother would tell her that when people died they went to a place where the force came to life.

“I am one with the force. The force is with me,” she muttered against Cassian’s neck.

“I’m glad it is you,” was the quiet response, “If I have to die I’m glad it is with you,”

Jyn didn’t want to cry. She wanted her final stand to be one against the Empire and all it did. She wanted to go out with a smile on her face, content will all she had done in her life. 

So she kissed his neck and said, “You were my hope. Just know that,”

Then together they closed their eyes and waited as the wave hit. She felt his grip tighten as the world turned to white. She felt one last kiss on her forehead as the world became suffocating. And then it was over. 

They became one with the force. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I watched Rogue One over the weekend and have been hardcore shipping Jyn and Cassian ever since. So much that I decided to write fanfiction for the first time! I know everyone has done a retelling of this scene, but I really wanted to do this more artistic version. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes! Please make sure to leave a like and any comments are treasured. I'm hoping to write more for this couple so if you have any ideas please share. Have a wonderful day :)


End file.
